Back To The Memories
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: PG just to be safe. Meowth goes back to Las Vegas and back to the memories. He meets his gang and another girl. Now he's gotta sacrafice a lot for one of the only people he loves!
1. Default Chapter

Ahoy, Haily here! My first fic in this category! Hope you like...oh! and by the way, read my Sonic the Hedgehog fic called "A Song for You" Also check out my Hamtaro stuffs ^_^  
Milkes:HIIIII  
Let's begin! Oh, and some stuff might be wrong on purpose.  
  
  
            I sat in my over-stuffed beanbag chair, watching the sun set lazily over the buildings.  

I thought about all the things that had happened over the past two weeks. There was a lot, and it struck like a Pideot's whirlwind; you never see it coming and it happens so fast. I'll tell you what happened if you like.  
We were out to steal Pikachu again for what felt like the 1,000th time (and probably was.) We had high hopes, thinking we had a way to get him this time.  
But no. Pikachu defeated us, again, and did it with dignity. Pikachu had learned Thunder Wave and took the pleasure of zapping us with that and then sending us "blasting off."  
This time, we were extremely discouraged. We knew that no matter how many times we'd try, we'd lose. Not only that, but Giovanni was getting sick of us messing' up, so he fired us.  
I was angry, but I did feel sympathy for Jessie and James. They had been disused by Butch and Cassidy and were quite down-hearted.  
So I left. Set out for Las Vegas. Yep, back to Vegas...back to the memories.  
Pikachu. Oh, how I hated him. Those twerps were such good moods lately that I wanted to explode.  
You see, Ash had not only one the Orange League, but the one at Indigo Plateau, too. Since he was Champ, Ash made no attempt to be humble. After all, he was famous, had money, and had a girlfriend (who was Misty.)  
I chuckled. Misty and Ash. They used not be able to be in the same room together, and now they were always together. I saw them; holding hands, eating. It made me sick.  
Girlfriends, friends. I thought of the gang and how they were doing.  
And Meowsie.  
I hoped she was being taken care of. I wondered if she'd found a new owner, or if she was still in the gang.  
A screech pierced through my thoughts and I snapped upright. Peering around the corner, I saw a pink flash whip by me. Following that, I saw...the twerps?!  
"Aw!" whined the red head. "I wanted to catch it!"  
Ash picked up her hand. "Don't worry. You'll get it," he said, kissing her lightly. Misty giggled.  
Tracey was sketching something and he looked up. Immediately, he saw me. "Look!" he shouted. "Meowth!"  
The two lovebirds turned and Ash smirked. "Hello again!" he exclaimed.  
I nodded. "Long time no see."  
"Pika, pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed and I cringed inwardly.  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Aren't you a big boy with your Thunder Wave?"  
"Where are Jessie and James? You ditch them, or are they out stealing-no wait-_attempting_ to steal Pokemon?" Ash said and laughed.  
I said nothing, just eyed him levelly.  
"C'mon, where are they? I've been looking for a good, challenging battle. Oh, wait, I forgot, they're not a challenge!"  
The quad burst out laughing and I raised one eyebrow.  
"You know, Ashley, I would fight you in this battle of wits, but you're unarmed," I retorted and he winced.  
He hated being called Ashley, which was the real name for Ash.  
Before anything else could happen, a group of young girls came rushing up to Ash.  
"Oh! The Champion! Can we have your autograph?" asked a girl with long blond hair. She pushed me aside like I was a street thing-oh, wait.  
Slinking away, I headed back to my house, which was a small wooden shack. Depositing my brown coat, I looked up at the new Las Vegas. Everything was back to normal; shining, gleaming, and beautiful. Crouching on all fours (which I was teaching myself to do) I began to run.  I was going to find out what that pink flash was before Ash and his friends could catch it.

            "You're back," said a voice in my ear and I spun around.  It was Leader Persian and the gang! Not only that, but there were two Persians this time.  One appeared to be a girl.

If I had a cigar, I would have lit it, but instead I eyed him.  "Yes, I'm back.  What do you care?"  
            Leader laughed, smiling slightly.  "Oh, I don't, but I am surprised.  I would have thought you'd be with those humans!  But I guess not.  They ditched you, hm?"  
            "Other way around Leader," I snarled and tried to make my way past the cluster, but he stopped me. 

            "Why'd you leave in the first place?" Leader asked me.  (I'm translating obviously.)

            I sighed.  "We gave up on this Pikachu we were trying to steal.  It's here now, actually, enjoying the sites."  
            "A Pikachu?" Leaderess breathed.  "I love one of those!" she exclaimed, salivating on the pavement. 

            I turned away, disgusted.  Leader nuzzled his wife and turned back to me.  "Anyway, a Pikachu you say?  Well, there's something more important.  A pink Meowth is here.  She can talk and walk like you, plus she's powerful and knows her way around the city."

            A pink Meowth?  Was that the pink flash?  
            "She's been running from us," he finished.

            I gave another sigh.  "Well, she doesn't want to join then!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

            "She doesn't have a choice.  We want her, so she must come.  If she refuses then…" Leaderess trailed off and I knew.

            Leader suddenly jumped and turned to Leaderess, whispering something in her ear.  She nodded and twisted back to me.  

            "How about helping us?" she asked.  "Help us find the Meowth and you'll be seated at the right hand of the Leader!"  
            I thought for a moment.  Forcing people to do stuff wasn't my thing anymore, but I figured I could help that Meowth.  I could double-cross the gang.  That I didn't mind doing. 

            "OK," I said hesitantly.  "But first, I must talk to someone here."  
            Leader nodded and he and Leaderess parted.  At the right side of Leaderess stood Meowsie.  She obviously saw me, for she hid her face.

            Leaderess nudged her forward and she came reluctantly.  We sat at the same spot as last time.

            "So, you're still here," I said, breaking the silence.

            "Yes," she said slowly.  "Nobody came for me!"  
            I heaved a sigh.  "Well, that can't be helped.  How do you like the gang?"

            She looked at her paws.  "They treat me well enough.  I'm fed and taken care of, but I want more!  I miss my big bed, the delicious food, the servants, everything!  Nobody will take me because I'm not beautiful!"  
            "I still think you're beautiful," I said, blushing.  She flushed as well.

            I stared at her and she knew what I was thinking, though I could tell she didn't like it.

            "I can't escape from here," she said.  "I'm not a street cat yet.  I don't know enough.  Plus, they'd be really angry."  I knew _they_ met Leader and his gang.

            "I'll help you! Really, I will!  Together, we'd be unstoppable!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

            She chortled.  "I know, but then they'd be after both of us.  The only reason they didn't get you was because you escaped, though Leader thought about going after you."

            I slammed my fist on the table.  "Well, I won't let them get that pink Meowth!  If she doesn't want to join, she doesn't have to!"

Leaderess appeared then.  "Are you done?  We're gong to get food and if you'd like to join us, you may."

I knew what this meant and I nodded.  The group was lined up, two by two.  Meowsie took her place at the right hand of Leaderess and I walked next to her.

We headed to the place where the fried chicken was.  As usual, we made it just barely.  As I was running, I saw a pink flash.  Dropping my chicken, I followed it. 

It led me down an alley way, much dirtier than the one I was living in (and that's saying something.)  The walls were covered in dirt and muck and the ground was littered with cans and cartons.  At the end of the alley stood a series of boxes stacked on one another.  In the topmost one, something was moving inside.

Stealthily I climbed the boxes and rapped on the top one. 

The Meowth jumped and peered out the door.

"What do you want?" she spat in Meowth.

"I've heard of you," I said casually, standing on my two legs and talking in human voice.

She looked shocked.  "You know…human?"  
"Of course I do!"

            She eyed me suspiciously.  "What's your name?" she asked.

            "Meowth!  And you?"

            "Blossom."  She emerged from her box, revealing…pink fur!

            "So you're the pink Meowth!" I breathed and she smiled, as though satisfied.

            "Yes, that's me!"

            "The group's after you!"

            Her face clouded.  "Yes, I know!  But I don't want to join them!  No gangs for me!"

            "I joined, it's not so bad!" I didn't mention that I broke off.

            Her face clouded more.  "You should just get out!  Go away!  I don't want you around!"

            I looked taken aback.  "No, I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry!"

            Her head poked back out.  "Yeah, yeah.  Just go away."

            I left reluctantly, stopping once or twice to look at her.  As I rounded the alleyway, I saw my chicken lying there.  Tearing off a piece, I returned to her box and left that part of the chicken.  Then I took a shortcut and headed back to the gang, who were too busy eating to pay attention to me.  

            Meowsie noticed, though.  She raised her eyebrows and continued eating.  I slunk away, back to my house where I lay on my pile of rags.

            The greatest part about Las Vegas is that you can always find silk and velvet in the trash cans.  I then remembered Blossom's house and how it consisted out towels.  

            In a corner lay a pile of silks for emergency use.  I shuffled through it and took out a ripped picture.  It was a picture of a Persian, tall and stern, sitting on a hilltop while Pidgey took to flight.  I sighed.  Someday I hoped to be just like the Persian, though I doubted it.  

            To evolve into a Persian was difficult.  You had to have a lot of experience, and you also have to have faith and love and friendliness, I had none of that. 

            But I also wondered how Leader and Leaderess became Persians.  They probably had owners before and were loving and kind, so they evolved.

            Night swept like a broom through the town, sending out stars like dust bunnies.  

            I couldn't sleep so I picked up the silks and headed back to Blossom's.  She was working in a bottom box on something, probably reading, and I climbed to her top box, placing the silks in the corner.

            I think she saw me, but didn't say anything, so I left without a word.  I thought I had done the right thing…but I didn't know what I was getting in to. 

            The sun rose, casting shadows on my face.  Today was going to be a hot day, I was sure of it.  

            "I sure could use Jessie's Wobafet right now!  Its Water Gun would be perfect!"  Though I didn't like water, I sure could use it.

            Leader and his group were huddled in a corner, whispering.  I cleared my throat and they looked up, horrified as though I had done something wrong.

            "Are you guys OK?" I asked them, sitting on my haunches.  All the Meowth's glanced at Leader but he shook his head.

            "No, we're all fine," he said and indicated for me to join the pack. 

            "We're going to get ice cream," Leaderess informed me and took her place at the head.

            "Hi Meowsie!" I exclaimed, walking next to her.

            "Hello," she said quietly and turned away to talk with another Meowth (I believe his name is Fang.)

            "Are you ok?" I asked her, but she ignored me.  

            Puzzled, I turned back to the group.  Every Meowth around me was moving away, as though I had some deadly disease.  

            I didn't like this, so as soon as I stole the ice cream, I headed back to my house so I could go give some food to Blossom.  Though I had barely gotten away, I had managed to get two ice cream cones.

            I left one cone on her "doorstep" and walked away, hoping the gang hadn't missed me.

            For the next week I would deliver food to Blossom while pretending to hunt her down with the gang.  

            The last day I gave her food she poked her head out.  "So, you wanna know why I won't join the group?" she asked abruptly. 

            Surprised, I nodded.

            "Well, you see, Leader is my father."

            I gasped.  "He is?  So why don't you wanna join?"

            "Well, you see, I used to have a home and I lived with my father and mother."

            "How'd you become-"

            "My mother was pink." Blossom explained.  "Anyway, my owner threw me out and my father was angry.  Angry at humans for ditching him.  So he formed a gang against humans.  They always stole food and ruined stuff humans had.  I didn't want that, but my father said I had to.  I ran and I've been hiding ever since."

            "What happened to your mother?" I asked.

            "She died," Blossom said sadly.  "Was hit by a car.  Then my dad found Leaderess and fell in love.  The rest is history."

            I looked at her, my eyes filled with sympathy.  She turned her head and I patted her on the back.  

            "You didn't have to tell me, you know," I said softly.

            "I know, but you're the only one who's ever been nice to me in a long time," Blossom replied.

            We sat for a while, not talking, just looking at each other.

            And that's when it happened.  

            I felt as though I was being watched and I whirled around.  There was Meowsie and Fang, spying on me.

            It all clicked.  

            Meowsie had been spying on my.  She knew I was double-crossing the gang.  Leader was probably going to get me or something.

            The two spies looked alarmed and they ran off.

            "We've got to get out of here.  They know I've been seeing you and not telling them!"

            We began to plot and I moved my house entirely.  I destroyed my box and found a new one about a dozen blocks away.  I knew this wouldn't do, for the group came down here sometimes.

            Blossom moved about two blocks away from me so we could keep contact and it wouldn't look _too_ suspicious.  

            But it was a balmy summer night when Leader's plan was thrust into action.  Meowsie had obviously followed me and relayed this to Leader.

            They surrounded Blossom first and she was terrified.

            "Why have you hidden?" Leader had asked her.  

            "You are not doing the right thing, Father.  Just because there was one arrogant human doesn't mean they're all bad." Blossom said calmly. 

            "What about everyone here.  They were all abandoned," Leader said, indicating to his group.

            "Father, that's about fifteen in seven billion!" she argued.

            "Do not bother me!  You have betrayed us and now you must pay!" Leader exclaimed.  He turned to Meowsie.

            "Very good!" he said to her and she looked pleased.

            I was hiding in a corner, for I had heard the racket.  I jumped out. 

            "You'll have to take me down, too," I said, standing next to Blossom.

            "Perrrfect!  We were going to anyway!" Leader exclaimed. 

            I looked at Meowsie.  "How could you?" I asked, letting the hurt in my voice come out.

            "Just because I don't like the gang as much as my old house doesn't mean I'm not loyal," she explained.

            The group moved in on us and Blossom looked at me.

            Feeling the adrenaline rushing through me, I ran and jumped over the Meowths.  I ran and ran, Blossom behind me.  We ran out of the city and into the country, running and running.

            We were stopped by a cliff that overlooked a rushing stream, sharp rocks included.

            Leader lunged, knocking me backwards and Blossom-OFF THE LEDGE?!

            Blossom was hanging by one paw.  I was clutched the paw that was hanging.

            Leader laughed.  "It's all over now!" she exclaimed and stepped forward to knock me off.

            "I won't let you go!  If you go down, I go down!" I exclaimed.

            Blossom looked at me.  "Meowth, before I fall, I have to tell you something.  I love you."

            "I love you too!" I said, tears welling in my eyes.

            Leader laughed.  "How nice!" he began but…

            My body was engulfed in white light.  The same with Blossom's.  Time seemed to hang in the air.

            I felt a rush of energy surge through me and when the light died I looked at myself.

            I WAS A PERSIAN! My fur was tan and glossy, my fangs pearly white.  The ruby on my head glimmered in the sun.  I flexed my paws.  I felt alive!  My muscles were strong.  I grabbed Blossom's hang with renewed strength.

            She was a Persian as well.  I pulled her up and we faced the gang.

            Leader was shocked.  "I-I," he stuttered.

            I looked at Blossom.  "Fury Swipes!" we yelled and released our claws. 

            The group parted for us.  Leader new that with our new strength he couldn't take us down.  

            We escaped and ran for it, galloping down the street.  

            Ash and his dweeby friends were walking down the street. I stopped them.

            "Hello Ash," I said calmly.  He looked surprised.

            "Meowth?" he asked, disbelief thick in his voice.

            "That's me!" I exclaimed, liking the sound of my voice, which was deeper.

            "And I'm Blossom!" added my girlfriend.  

            Ash looked at me.  "Wow, you sure changed.  So you're on the good side?"

            "Yep!"

            He looked at me.  "I'd offer you to come with us, but I think you'd rather stay here, right?"

            "Yeah.  I have some memories here.  Good ones," I replied. 

            "Well, bye then Meowth.  Bye Blossom," Ash said, waving to me.

            "Bye!" Tracy and Misty called.

            "Pika, pika chu!" Pikachu called and we waved.

            "Goodbye!" Blossom and I called.  The quad disappeared out of sight and into the hustle of the city.

            I turned to Blossom.  "Shall we go?" I asked her and she nodded.

            "Yes, I suppose."

            "C'mon Bloss!  The city's ours for the taking!" I said and we ran down the alley.

How'd you like it?  I know Meowth was OOC, but I needed that to make the story!

Oh, and yes, Ashley is really the name for Ash.  In earlier times, Ashley was a boy's name, but was adopted to a girls name.  

            Ciao, Haiy

            Adios, Milkes

              
  
  
   
            


	2. Can I See Her Again?

Moo! Hey! Sup? Yeah! New fic, hope ya like! If you don't, oh well! NO flames! Have bushels and oodles of fun! Ciao! 

**Once Upon a Dream**

            _Once upon a dream, it's when I met you! Once upon a dream-it goes right by! Once upon a dream-I felt a yearning. And once upon a dream-I loved you!_

**            Four years-it had been four years and I was still with Ash.  I couldn't break away just to find her; it would be too hard for him.**

**            And me.**

**            Curled up next to Ash, I felt drowsiness warm my body and I shut my eyes.  Seven years and I still hadn't found her.  I felt hurt and something gnawed at my insides.  I tried to make it go away, but it stayed.  What was hurting me so badly?  I needed Misty to put a bandage on it, but I knew it couldn't be cured.  What was it though?**

**            Loneliness?**

**I shook my head.  I had plenty of friends.  There was Ash, Misty, Brock, and then all of their Pokemon, and yet I felt empty. **

**            What ever happened to her?  What ever happened to Sunny?**

**            Oh, sure, humans claimed they discovered Pichu, but I knew before them, all of us did.  The Pokemon, I mean.  Sunny-good name for her.  She was an adorable Pichu-MY Pichu, mind you.  And then I was taken; puff!  I was Ash's and Sunny was gone.  **

**            I loved her.  I loved her walk, how graceful it was.  How she always talked of pleasant things.  Never the past, always the future.  I loved her smile, how it lit up any room; and her yellow fur, bright as the sun.**

**            But most of all, I loved the way she danced.  I used to dance with her and she was so light and smiley-brighter than a Thundershock. **

**            It went so fast, like a dream.**

_Once upon a dream-it clouds my mind. Once upon a dream-your smile's a fairy tale.  Once upon a dream-I was with you. And once upon a dream-I loved you!_

**            I wanted to wake Ash up, tell him about my aching, but Ash was too happy.  He and Misty were dating-I knew that would happen. And anyway, Ash couldn't understand me.  **

**            Tears welled in my eyes and it reminded me of when Ash turned to stone.  I let out a muffled cry and tears cascaded down my cheeks.  I curled up and buried my head into my tail.  I felt Ash stirring beside me.**

**            "Pikachu?" he asked me?  I looked at him, trying to hide my tears, but he grasped my face.**

**            "Are you-crying?" **

**            I wanted to shock him, but I held it in.  Ash had good intentions and I tried to smile.  Ash looked at me?  "What's wrong?" he asked and I escaped his grasp, sprinting out of the room and out the door. **

**            The cool air of night hit me like a Body Slam and I blinked several times.  The busy street was alight with lamps and the moon peeped in and out of clouds.  There was a thumping and I turned around.  There, running down the street was a bright yellow Pichu!**

**            And then it faded away.  I shook my head.  I was seeing things; I was too upset.**

**            I stared at the sky, and my eyes filled with tears. **

**            "Sunny…" I whispered and shut my eyes, letting out the tears inside.**

**Did you like it? I did! Cool beans! **


End file.
